Forgotten wings
by Kazami-sama
Summary: While on their journey to find the Sakura feathers the group have stumbled in a new world where they meet a new friend named Hiroki, she proclaims that shes the real daughter of Clow! And whats going on when Syaoran is around her?


**Kaza**:YOSH! I had decided to re write the whole story of "Meet the vampire princess Hitomi Kazami" and rewrite it to "Forgotten Promise"

**Syao**:-smiles- Thats good kazama-sama I'm sure this story will be better

**Saku**:hai were behind you all the way!

**moko**:Can mokona do the disclaimer now!

**kaza**:-smiles- ok ok moko-chan you can do the disclaimer

**moko**:yay! ahem! Kaza-Chan doesnt own any of us or the anime so don't accuse her of ownership! or mokona will punish you with kisses!

**kuro**:stupid puffball thats not a punishment

**fai**:awww kuro-pi let mokona do what it wants to -smiles-

**kuro**:ITS KUROGANE YOU DUMB WIZARD! -glares at fai-

**fai**:now that hurts me kuro-pi..-smiles-

**kaza**:now now calm down kurogane-san...-smiles as kurogane calms down- hehe i hope you all enjoy my new story for Tsubasa!

(**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER, COUPLES, OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY INCLUDING THE MUSIC! i only own my OC!**)

* * *

(**Meeting a New Friend**)

One morning a young woman with long/short white hair, rose red eyes and porclein skin. She wore a elegant light blue kimono with a white sash around her waist. The woman was standing on the water surface of a lake and held a feather in her hand.

"I see...so it had begun.."as she tucked the feather in her kimono sleeves and smiles sadly,"So Fang has made his move.."(**A/N:Fang is another OC i created he will be explained later in the chapters**)

The young woman smiled and continued to pick blooming red roses from the rose bushes. Along the way she also gathered peaches and other ripened fruits as if she was expecting someone or some smiled and stepped onto the waters surface again and tiptoed along the surface watching as the ripples form under her feet, she smiled and giggles. She then senced a dimensional portal open and new aura signatures entered her world.

(**Near the cherry Blossom Forest**)

"A new world we have entered!"as a small little rabbit landed on a pile of people.

"Would you guys get off me?"as annoyed rough ninja started at the people who landed on him.

"Ah Kurogane-san I'm so sorry! Sakura-hime are you alright?"as a young archeologist helped a young princess.

"I'm alright Syaoran-kun."as she smiled which made the young boy blushed.

"Awww what a cute sight don't you think so Kuro-pi?"as a laid back magician smiled at the annoyed ninja.

"Its Kurogane to you! You annoying magician now will you get off of me!" as the magician and the little rabbit got off the the names of these travelers are Fai D Flourite, Kurogane, Sakura and Syaoran Li and Mokona. Fai is the laid back magician, Kurogane the annoyed ninja, Sakura the young princess, Syaoran the blushing archeologist and Mokona the little cute rabbit. The travelers looked at the world they landed in and gasped at the many flower fields and many cherry blossoms there were.

"Sugoi all the flowers are in bloom!"as Mokona smiled and looked at the flower petals blowing in the wind. Sakura smiled and nodded as she approached a cherry blossom tree and caught a cherry blossom in her hand.

"They're so beautiful ne Syaoran-kun?"as she smiles again at Syaoran and in return her smiled back. Mokona then sensed a feather and a very familiar aura with it.

"I-I found a feather!"

When he said that the group turned to him,"Where is it?"Mokona looked at them with a happy face,"Its with Mokonas friend!"

"Your friend?"as Syaoran looked at Mokona with a confused expression. Mokona nodded and jumped onto the ground

"Here follow Mokona! She will be happy to meet you all!" as he hopped toward the lake where the woman resided.

(**At the Lake**)

The young girl smiled and played with her yin and yang necklace. She danced on the water surface while she sang a song called **Tsuki no Shijima**

(**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS IN THIS STORY SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF OWNERSHIP!**)

(_Italic:Japanese Version)_

(**Bold:English Version**)

_Itoshisa wa doushitara todoku kana_  
_ Sotto yubi de tsunagatte_  
_ Sore dake de_  
_ Hitori ja nai to wakaru yo_

(**What to do so that my love reaches you?**  
** Gently linking our fingers**  
** Just by that**  
** I know that I'm not alone**)

She continues to dance on the waters surface and she sings as the travelers run closer to where she is. As she dances flower petals land on the water surface making more water ripples around the young woman, her eyes soften as she dances more.

_Ima wa tada shizukesa ni amaete_  
_ Nukumori wakeatte_  
_ Nemutte itai_

(**Now I just want to depend on the tranquility**  
** Share the warmth with you**  
** And sleep**)

_Nee, yoru no mukou ni wa hikari ga aru koto_  
_ Anata wa tokidoki wasurete shimau no ne_  
_ Tsubasa o nakushita futari no yukue o_  
_ Tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no_

(**Hey, at times you forget**  
** That there is light on the other side of the night**  
** Only the moon is gazing**  
** At the whereabouts of us, who lost our wings**)

"There she is!"as Mokona and the rest of the travelers arrived at where the woman was and eyes widen as they see her dancing and singing.

"Hehe shes a really good singer!"as Mokona smiles and listens to his friend Sakura and Fai nodded in agreement and closed their eyes as they listen to her sing, Kurogane smirked and eyed the girl who continued to sing and dance.

Syaoran looked at the girl closely and clenches his eye which throbbed a bit and then his heart he thought,"Why does my heart feel so sad and so happy to see this woman?"

_Fushigi da ne, yokogao ga natsukashii_  
_ Zutto toki no mukou kara_  
_ Anata o ne, shitte ita ki ga suru no_

(**Isn't it strange? Your face from the side feels nostalgic**  
** I feel that I've always known you**  
** From the other side of time**)

_Mada shiranai kioku no dokoka de_  
_ Onaji tsuki no shita de_  
_ Yorisotteta_

(**Somewhere in my still unknown memories**  
** Under the same moon**  
** We were huddling close together**)

_Nee, soba ni iru koto ga nagusame ni naru to_  
_ Anata wa damatte oshiete kureru no ne_  
_ Tsubasa o nakushita yasashii senaka ni_  
_ Furisosogu tsuki no shirabe_

(**Hey, you teach me in silence**  
** That being by your side gives me comfort**  
** The tune of the moon pours**  
** Into your tender back that has lost its wings**)

_Tsuki no shijima..._

(**The silence of the moon...**)

_Nee, yoru no mukou made_  
_ Hikari ni naru made_  
_ Kitto kono te o hanasazu yukeru yo ne_  
_ Tsubasa o nakushita futari no nemuri o_  
_ Tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no_

(**Hey, to the other side of the night**  
** Until it turns into light**  
** Certainly I can go on without letting go of my hands**  
** Only the moon is gazing**  
** At the slumber of us, who lost our wings**)

As the woman ended her dance and song, she smiled softly and went to pick up her little basket of fruits and flowers until she heard a familiar voice.

"HIROKI-CHAN~!"as mokona jumped up and down as he waved toward the girl. The young girl blinked and turned to look at him and she smiled brightly

"MOKONA!"as she runs toward him as soon as she was close enough he jumped into her arms and hugs her, she also returned his hug and smiled brightly.

"Hows my favorite little Mokona?"as she giggles and places him on her smiled,"I've been good since I'm traveling with friends now."

The young woman blinked and looked at the group and smiled softly,"And who are you all?"

Fai smiled back at her and bowed,"I'm Fai D Flourite Miss. Its a pleasure to meet you."she smiled and giggled at his actions, then she looked at the young princess.

Fai smiled again and put his hands on Sakura's shoulders,"This is our little princess Sakura, next to her is her little boyrfriend Syaoran Li," when he said that the two blushed lightly and looked away from each other, the woman noticed this and smiles softly Fai continued and pointed at Kurogane,"and the tall grumpy guy is Kuro-pi."

"ITS KUROGANE YOU DUMB WIZARD!"as he yelled at Fai, which made the woman smile again.

Syaoran blinked as he looked at the young woman and thinks,"Why...Why does my heart feel so warm when I look at her smile?"

The young woman smiled and giggled,"Your a hyperactive bunch so has my Mokona been good while he was traveling with you?"

"The puffball is pretty good when it comes to finding what we need."as Kurogane explained,"Demo hes annoying as Hell! Along with the damn wizard."

"Hehe your just annoyed because theyre giving you nicknames isn't that right Kurogane-kun?"as the woman looked at kurogane. Kurogane looked away and crossed his arms over his chest,Fai and Mokona smiled.

"So you two are a couple?"as the woman stood up and eyed Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura bushed bright red and looked at each other then turned their head away. The woman blinked and giggles softly,"I'm guessing yes?"

"An-Ano Miss w-we aren't w-were just friends."as Sakura hid her blushed face from Syaoran and played with her fingers a bit.

"Oh well you two would've made a cute couple."as she smiled.

Syaoran looked at the woman again and his eye began throbbed as another voice in his head began to speak,"...I love you..Sy-kun.."then an image of a blurry figure of a woman smiling came. Syaoran held his eye and thinks,"Wh-Who was that?"

"Syaoran-kun are you ok?"As Sakura looked at him with a worried expression. Syaoran blinked as the pain disappear and smiled nervously

"I-I'm just fine Sakura-hime."

Sakura nodded as she still kept the worried expression. The young woman blinked and pet Sakuras head,"Don't worry if he says hes fine then you must believ him."as she gave Sakura a gentle blinked at the woman and smiled and nodded.

"Umm Miss we still don't know your name."as Fai looked at her.

"OH! How rude of me! Let me introduce myself, I'm Hiroki I'm the daughter of Clow."as she gave them a smile.

* * *

**Kaza**:YAtttaaaa im done!

**Moko**:That was fantastic!

**Saku**:-smiled- hai that's a good beginning

**kaza**:-sweatdrops- I just hope they like it and write good reviews for it

**kuro**:hpmh there should b actions in the next one

**kaza**:well ill think of something!

**fai**:-smiles- please review so kazami-sama can write the next chapter

**Moko**:Mokona will give you kisses if you review so review!


End file.
